DOCTOR WHO- Ki vagy doki? Saját 50 évfordulós rész
by marysidehouse
Summary: Jack Harkness kapitány felhívja a Doctort,hogy segítsen megoldani,egy ügyet,ám üzenete balul sül el...


A 11. Doctor, Amy és Rory a jelenlegi DW idővonal szerint haladnak.

A 10. Doctor és a Torchwood még a Donna előtti idővonalon vannak. Rose szintén a Donna előtti idővonalon van.

Rose valami nincs rendben, a gépek megőrültek. – mondta Pete aki szintén a Torchwoodnál dolgozott,miután a Doctor otthagyta őket.

Látom apa,rajta vagyok. – majd Rose meghúzott egy kart és nyomtalanul eltűnt.

A Doctor becsapta a TARDIS ajtaját, és már indultak is. Amy és Rory ott álltak a vezérlő mellett,izgatottan várták a Doctor újabb ötletét.

Rendben, akkor induljunk. - de mire ezt kimondta, a TARDIS önnáló életre kelt, és a paradoxon jelző malyva színűen villogni kezdett.

Mi a fene történik? – kérdezte Amy.

Fogalmam nincs róla… GERONIMO. – majd a TARDIS nagy csattanással landolt. A Doctor kinyitotta az ajtót és kiszállt. Amy és Rory követték. Egy kietlen vidéken voltak,sehol egy fa csak bogáncs és kóró mindenütt. Egy kiszárat fa alatt a távolban viszont szemet szúrt valami. Egy kék valami. Egy nagy kék valami, ami véletlenül pont hasonlított aTARDIS-ra.

Ez lehetelen. Olyan ismerős ez az egész és mi kéklik ott? Ne. – A Doctor magában beszélt és rájött miért villogott a paradoxon jelző. Ő már itt van.

Amy, Rory szálljatok vissza a TARDIS-ba.

De miért? – kérdezte Amy.

Mert ez lehetetlenebb,mint képzeltem. – mondta,majd elindult a másik TARDIS felé.

A Doctor nagyban szerelte az áramköröket, Martha pedig az édesanyjával telefonált.

Oké,igen. Én is szeretlek anyu. – majd lerakta a telefont.

Hová szeretnél menni? – kérdezte a Doctor majd meg szonikozta az utolsó elszakadt vezetéket is.

Rád bízom,majd…. –mondta Martha,mikor egy kopogtatás szakította félbe.

Ki az? – szólt a Doctor. Válasz nem jött ,csak egy bohókás csokornyakkendős férfi lépett be a TARDIS-ba.

Istenem, ezekszerint igazam lett. Szia Martha.

Honnan ismer?

Én vagyok.. egy kicsit későbbről.

Vagyis te én vagy? – mondta a Doctor, majd elrakta a szonikuscsavarhúzót.

Igen a következő regenerációd. Szerettem te lenni.

A paradoxonnal mi van? – kérdezte a 10. Doctor.

Az hozott ide. Villogni kezdett a paradoxon jelző, és itt landoltunk.

Landoltatok? – kérdezte Martha.

Igen,de te már nem vagy velem sajnálom. De az még ha jól emlékszem később lesz.

Értem. Köszönöm a semmit,de…

Amy rohanni kezdett, tudta,hogy ezen múlhat az egész bolygó sorsa.

… Doctor, Doctor! – rontott be a TARDIS-ba.

Doctor,Martha, Ő Amelia Pond, egy jó barátom.

Várjunk Ő te vagy?

Igen régen.

Mindegy,erről később beszélünk még,de most figyelj. Doctor,azt hiszem baj van. A hipnotikus papíron üzenet jelent meg. 'Gyere a Földre,most azonnal' Jack H. kapitány.

Jack… Ez egy őrült nap. De szerintem nincs baj.

Mi történik? – kérdezte Martha.

Megyünk a Földre. –mondta a 10. Doctor majd a másik Doctorhoz fordult.

Mi is megyünk.

Nem kéne a paradoxon miatt. – mondta a 11. Doctor,majd elkezdte Amyt az ajtó felé tolni.

Nem állíthatsz meg. Mint láthatod eddig se történt semmi. Melyik év is?

De mivan ha fog? … Na jó 2007.

Melyik nap? –kérdezte Martha.

Szeptember 12. Cardiff. –mondta Amy,majd kimentek a TARDIS-ból és Marthaék elindultak Cardiffba.

Amy és a Doctor bementek a TARDIS-ba. Rory a földön ült és úgy festett,mint egy megijedt kisfiú,aki nem találja az anyukáját. Amy leült mellé, és átkarolta.

Cardiff, remélem jó okod van visszahívni Jack. – mondta a Doctor,majd meghúzta a kart és már indultak is.

Ki ez a Jack amúgy? – kérdezte Amy,miközben tartani próbálta a saját és Rory egyensúlyát.

Egy régi jó barátom.

Aha értem.

A TARDIS a Milleneumi Centrum előtt landolt, a Torchwood bázis felett. Martha és a Doctor is megérkezett 2 perc múlva , és leparkolt a másik TARDIS is 10 méterre.

Tökéletes, legalább töltődik. – mondta egyszerre a két Doctor,mikor kiléptek a TARDIS-ból.

Azt hiszem te tényleg én vagyok. –mondta a 10. Doctor.

Doctor! – mondta kisvártatva Jack Harkness kapitány.

Jack. – mondta Martha megelőzve a két Doctort.

Martha Jones, rég láttalak. –majd megölelte.

Oh és ki ez a vörös szépség? – kérdezte széles vigyorral.

Ne kezd Jack,inkább mond el miért hívtál. – mondta a 11. Doctor.

Várjunk csak ,ketten vagytok.

Igen, hosszú történet. Gondolom Rám számítottál.– mondta a 10. Doctor.

Azt hiszem. De jobb ha a lényegre térek. Szóval mint tudjátok, a Torchwoodnál vagyok,és elég erős rés aktivítást mértünk, az elmúlt hetekben. Gyerekek tünnek el, egyre több, nem tudunk mit kezdeni vele,mert mire odaérünk, semmi nyoma alien aktívításnak…

Igen a gyerekek eltűnése igaz, a hírekben is állandóan ez megy. –mondta Martha.

Szóval már csak Rád számíthatok Doctor, vagyis rátok. Ez egy kicsit furcsa.

Ne aggódj nekem is.- mondta a 10. Doctor.

Szóval gyerekek tünnek el nyom nélkül? – kérdezte a 11. Doctor.

Igen, de nem csak ezért hívtalak vissza.

Hanem? – kérdezte a 2 Doctor majdnem egyszerre.

Van egy meglepetésem ,gyertek le a bázisra. –majd felálltak a láthatatlan liftre mind a 6-an és elindultak lefelé.

Azta ez a bázis jó nagy. – hüledezett Amy.

Isten hozott a Torchwoodnál és a többi…

Rose? – kérdezte a 10. Doctor.

..szokásos rizsa…- fejezte be a mondatot Jack.

Doctor? – majd a nyakába ugrott.

Azt hittem többé nem látlak.

Én is.

Őhöm.. A Doctor én vagyok. –mondta a 11. Doctor.

Ez meg hogy lehetséges? A paradoxonnal mi van? –kérdezte Gwen Cooper,megelőzve a ledöbbent Roset.

Én sem igazán értem,hogy hogy nem sodródik el egyik TARDIS se valahová az ókori Rómába például. –mondta a 10. Doctor még mindig Roset ölelve.

El sem hiszem,hogy itt vagy,vagyis itt vagytok. – mondta Rose.

Amúgy Gwen Cooper vagyok,sokat hallottam magáról Doctor.

Ők pedig a Torchwood. – mondta Jack, majd bemutatott mindenkit.

Oké tegyük túl magunk azon,hogy kettő van belőlünk, van egy jobb kérdésem. Rose hogy lehet itt? – kérdezte a 11. Doctor, mint aki már nem is emlékszik a Rose-zal együtt töltött évekre.

A párhuzamos Torchwoodon voltam, dolgoztam, majd meghúztam a rendszer újraindító kart és itt ébredtem.

Ne aggódj én is meglepődtem. – mondta Jack.

Szerintem meg ideje elmesélni mi folyik itt. –ajánlotta fel dr. Owen Harper.

Igaz. A lényeg ki kéne deríteni kik és miért rabolnak el ártatlan általános iskolás gyerekeket.

Remek ötlet. Újra együtt a régi csapatom. – vigyorgott a 11. Doctor. Majd elindultak az iskolába nyomozni…. to be continued.

part 2

Késő délután volt,már a diákok otthon voltak és a tanárok nagy része sem tartózkodott az iskolában. Az általános iskola, egy új építésű épület komplexum volt.Túl nagy egy általános iskolának, feletébb nagy.

Itt lennénk. Váljunk szét a Torchwood az én felelőségem, a többit rátok bízom Doctor. – majd ránézett mindkét Doctorra és a Torchwoodhoz fordult.

A balszárny a…

Jack van egyátalán terved? – nézett kételkedve a 10. Doctor Jackre.

Van, vagyis egy váz már van.

Ezt ismerem. –mondta Martha nevetve.

Az elég lesz, te intézd a Torchwoodot,mi felmegyünk a második emeletre,ahol a legnagyobb aktivítást mértétek. – mondta a 10. Doctor és már indult volna, be az iskolába.

Doctor és én hová tartozom? –mondta nevetve Jack.

Ahová akarsz.- válaszolta a 11. Doctor.

Tosh,Gwen, Owen járjatok körbe mindent, és ha találtatok valamit szóljatok. – majd elindult a Doctor után.

Nem akarok nosztalgiázni,de ez nagyon emlékeztett arra,mikor én voltam a konyhás néni. –mondta Rose, majd kézen fogta a 10. Doctort.

Ne is mondd. – mondta mosolyogva a 10. Doctor.

Kinyissam vagy kinyitod? – kérdezte a 10. Doctor.

Kinyitom. – válaszolta a 11. Doctor,majd elővette a szonikuscsavarhúzóját, és a zár nemsokára kinyílt. Mindannyian felsiettek a lépcsőn,fel a 2. emeletre,ahol Jack a legnagyobb alien aktivítást mérte. A 11. Doctor az első ajtónál megtorpant, a szonikuscsavarhúzó hangosan pittyegett, jelezve,hogy az aktivitás,ott a legerősebb.

Mi van az ajtó mögött? – kérdezte Amy és Martha majdnem egyszerre.

Nem tudom,nézzük meg. – javasolta a 11. Doctor.

Régen sosem valottad,be hogy nem tudsz valamit. – mondta Jack.

Muszáj lelkizni,mikor az ajtó mögött egy ismeretlen valami van? –majd sóhajtott egyet és kinyitotta a termet. Egy hatalmas üst volt a terem közepén.

Mi az? Bejöhetünk? – kérdezte Rose.

Eddig semmi,csak egy üst. – mondta a 11. Doctor.

Ez tényleg csak egy üst… és üres. – mondta a 10. Doctor. Kisvártatva Rory sikított ,majd mindenki há csak egy árnyékot láttak elsuhanni.

Rory. Doctor csinálj valamit. – kiabált sírva Amy.

Ígérem megkeressük. – mondta a 11. Doctor. Rose körbejárta a termet,kinyitotta az egyetlen szekrényt ami odabennt volt.

Nézzétek. – majd kihúzta a hullát a szekrényből.

Ez az egyik eltünt gyerek. Dianne Richards.

Nézd a nyakát, kiszívták. – mondta Martha.

Szárazra szívták. –mondta a 10. Doctor.

Mint a kórházba a Plazmavore? –kérdezte Martha.

Ez nagyobb seb.

Vámpír halak. – vágta rá Amy.

Azok nem rejtenék el egy szekrényben a hullát,hanem... – mondta a 11. Doctor, de nem fejezhette be mert a szavába vágtak.

Bravó, milyen okos kis csapat. – állt az ajtóban egy ismeretlen fekete hajú,izmos férfi.

Ki… ki maga, és hol a férjem? – kérdezte Amy.

A vézna meleg srácra gondol? A barátnőm gondját viseli.

Az árnyék proklamáció 15. cikkelye értelmében nevezd meg magad. – mondta a 10. Doctor.

Maga meg miről hadovál? – mondta nevetve a fickó.

A nevem William Leen ,egy átlagember csak hallottam,hogy zajongnak.

Persze, és túszul ejti a férjem.- mondta Amy kételkedve.

Amúgy is, itt egy hulla,kiszívott nyakkal,és a résaktivítás az egekben van. – mondta Jack.

Fedje szépen fel magát. – bíztatta Rose.

Rendben... -majd belelökte Amyt az üres üstbe és elrohant.

Utána! – mindenki rohanni kezdett, végig a szűk,fehér folyosón. Le az első emeletre,majd a földszintre.

Megvan.-mondta kajánul mosolyogva Owen Harper.

Szép volt. – mondta Jack.

Na akkor ki a csuda maga? – kérdezte Amy szinte már ordítva.

Mind meghalnak. –mondta William válasz helyett.

Ki maga? – kérdezte Martha,majd Rose.

Rendben,átestem a résen a barátnőmmel, a család a másik oldalon maradt.

Oké,de milyen faj? – sürgette a 11. Doctor.

Varity gyere be. – kiabált William a barátnőjének. A nő behozta Roryt és a nyakának szegezte a fogait.

Engedjenek el különben a fickó halott.

Rendben rendben rendben. – mondta Amy.

Engedje el vagy a barátja fejébe eresztek egy tárat. – mondta Jack.

Tedd le a fegyvert tudod,hogy rosszul vagyok tőle. – mondta a 10. Doctor.

Milyen összetartó kiscsapat,de én éhezem. –mondta Varity,majd átharapta Rory torkát. Amy a földre csuklott és sírt. Rose és Martha pedig egymásra néztek,majd rávetették magukat Varityre. Amy összeszedte magát és odarohant a már halott Roryhoz és mégjobban sírt.

Meg van, és most szépen mondja el kik maguk. Honnan jöttek és miért ölnek gyerekeket. – mondta büszkén Rose.

Álmodj csak,ha a család megtalálja az átjárót mind meghaltok. – mondta rángatózva Varity.

Owen hozzatok kötelet a SUV-ból lehetőleg erőset,nem tudjuk mik ezek.

Ők. – javította ki Jacket William.

Ennyi? Ezért kelletünk? – kérdezte a 11. Doctor.

Akárhányszor idejöttünk senkit sem találtunk itt. – mondta Jack.

Most miért jöttek elő? Válaszoljon. –kérdezte a 10. Doctor.

Kettősérrendszer, dupla vacsora. – mondta Varity,miközben a szájaszélét nyalogatta.

Honnan tudja? – kérdezte a 11. Doctor.

Olvasok a gondolatában, Idő Lord. – mondta Varity.

Itt a kötél. – mondta Gwen kisvártatva.

Köszönöm.

Megkötözzük? – kérdezte Rose.

Igen. –majd odaadta a kötelet. Martha és Rose jó erőssen megkötözték Varityt. Jack és a 11. Doctor pedig Williamet.

Mi lesz velük? – kérdezte Amy, sírós hangon.

Bevisszük őket a Torchwood bázisra,és addig nem hagyjuk annyiban,amíg nem beszélnek. –mondta Jack, majd a Torchwood kivitte a két foglyot a kocsiba.A 11. Doctor átölelte a síró Amyt, majd a vállára vette Roryt.

Sajnálom Amy. – mondta a 11. Doctor könnyes szemmel.

Tudom, nem a te hibád. –mondta Amy,majd elindultak a kijárat felé mindannyian…

to be continued…

part 3

Hamarosan mindenki visszatért a Torchwood bázisra, és elkezdődött a vallatás.

Szóval,most hogy alá vannak rendelve,végre beszélnének? – kezdte Jack.

Mind meghalnak.

Ezt már hallottuk Varity. – és egy nagy csattanós pofont adott neki Amy.

Ezt a férjemért kaptad ribanc. – majd elsírta magát.

Amy gyere ide, menjünk ki. Egy kis friss levegő jót fog tenni. – Toshiko belekarolt Amybe és kiment vele a Milleneumi Centrum tetejére.

Rendben,most már nem leszünk kegyessek,mik maguk? – mondta a 11. Doctor.

Vámpírok vagyunk. Most mennyivel jobb? – gúnyolódott Varity.

Vámpírok nem léteznek. – mondta halál nyugodtan Martha.

A vérfarkasok után már nem lepődök meg. – vágta rá Rose.

Természetfeletti lények,gyakorlatilag tönkretett emberek. Ők igaziak Martha. – mondta a 10. Doctor.

Mit akarnak a vámpírok kisgyerekektől? Egy csepp vér sem maradt a testekben,azért ez kicsit kegyetlen nem? – kérdezte dr Owen Harper.

Ne pazaroljunk. Amúgy a gyerekeket konnyű elkapni. Amíg a család nem jön addig nem éhezhetünk. – válaszolt William.

Mégis mi a jó fricc fenét csináljunk velük? Tudom,hogy utálsz ölni,de azt is tudom,hogy a gyerekeket szereted megvédeni. – mondta Jack miközben kitőrte a kanapé lábát, és elkezdte kifaragni karó gyanánt.

A gyerekeket választom. – mondta a 11. Doctor.

Nem ölhetjük meg őket. –tiltakozott a 10. Doctor.

Doctor és hagynád ,hogy a fél iskolát kiírtsák? –kérdezte Martha.

Nem,de tudod,hogy nem szeretek ölni. Szeretem ésszel megoldani a dolgokat.

De nincs más megoldás, ha visszaküldöd őket a résen,ott is ezt fogják csinálni. – dünnyögte Jack,kezében a félkész karóval.

Közbe szólhatnék? – kérdezte Varity.

Nem. –mondta a két Doctor egyszerre.

Jacknek sajnos igaza van. Hiába tűnnének el innen,ott folytatnák ugyan úgy. – mondta Rose, majd átölelte a Doctort, és a fülébe súgta,hogy sajnálja,de Jack oldalán áll.

Akkor szavazzunk. – ajánlotta fel Gwen.

Én a Doctor tervét választom,nem kéne ölni. – kezdte el a szavazást.

Szerintem viszont az unokaöcsém is abba az iskolába jár, ezért Jack mellett állok. Bocsáss meg Doctor,de ezt diktálja a szívem. – mondta Martha.

Ne haragudj Doctor,de Jack melett állok. – jelentette ki Rose,majd megszorította a 10. Doctor kezét,hogy tudassa,mennyire sajnálja.

Most tényleg arról szavaznak,hogy éljünk vagy haljuk? És még maguknak van demokráciája? – mondta William,majd letépte magáról a köteleket.

Owen,mondtam,hogy erős köteleket. –Jack ordított. Ianto rávettette magát az elszabadult vámpírra, és a szemébe fújt valamit. A férfi tajtékzott,sikított a fájdalomtól.

Mit fújtál a szemébe? – kérdezte Rose.

Vasfű teát. A nagyapám imádta az efféle mítoszokat. Lehet a háttérben szoktam megfigyelni,de nem vagyok ostoba. –mondta Ianto majd visszament,hogy csináljon egy kávét mindenkinek.

Kösz Ianto. – mondta Jack majd a vámpír szívébe döfte a kanapé lábát.

Jack. – a 10. Doctor szemrehányóan nézett a férfira.

Most miért? Mindenki erre szavazott. –érvelt Jack.

A másikkal mi legyen? – kérdezte a 11. Doctor.

Ne öld meg. Nem hittem volna,hogy legközelebb egy szörnyeteg leszek.

Jó nem ölöm meg. – törődött bele a 11. Doctor. De már késő volt, Amy berontott egy baltával, hiába tartotta vissza Toshiko. Amy dühös volt,és a bosszú hajtotta Rory miatt. Egy határozott lendítésel levágta a vámpír nő fejét. Minden véres lett,az egész padló. A vér lassan belecsorgott a vízbe.

Amy ezt miért kellett? – kérdezte megrökönyödéssel a 10. Doctor.

Pusztulj te is. – mondta Amy ,és úgy röhögött, mint egy őrült.

Ez teljesen belebolondult, a férje halálába. –állapította meg Owen.

Ennek vége. Nem így terveztem. – mondta Jack.

Oh dehogy nem. Harkness te folyton így tervezel. A te Torchwoodod sem jobb, te is ölsz. Folyton ölsz. – mondta a 10. Doctor majd kézen fogta Roset, és kimentek a bázisról.

Rose, tudom,hogy miért támogattad Jack tervét,és nem vádollak. Te is ember vagy, véded amit a természeted diktál. –mondta a Doctor,majd könnybe lábadt a szeme.

Sajnálom. –majd megölelte a férfit.

Nincs gond. Csak ígérd meg,hogy velem maradsz. –kérte a Doctor.

Megígérem,most,hogy megtaláltalak,nem hagylak magadra soha többé. Csak kérdés, mi lesz Marthaval?

Kedves lány tőlem maradhat. – mondta Rose,majd megcsókolta a Doctort.

Ha nem zavar,akkor örülök neki. –nem sokára Martha is kijött a bázisról.

Mindenki meg van kattanva. Amy és a következő Doctor ott ordítozik. Toshiko,Gwen és Owen meg ott röhögnek,ahogy Jack smárol a halott vámpírokkal. Nem mennénk? – kérte Martha a Doctort.

Martha,ugye nem bánod,ha Rose is velünk jön?

Dehogy bánom. Tudom mennyit jelent Neked. –mondta Martha,majd megölelte Roset. Igaz a szíve mélyén tudta,mit fog látni és mennyire fog fáj. De a Doctor így is megéri.

Örülök,hogy megismerhettelek Rose Tyler. –majd beszálltak mind a hárman a TARDIS-ba.

Hová mennél szívesen Rose? –kérdezte a Doctor, a legboldogabb mosollyal.

A lehető legmeszebbre a Torchwood közeléből. – mondta nevetve Rose. Majd elindultak az univezumba valahová.

Jack, ez undorító,undorító vagy. – mondta szakadva a röhögéstől Gwen.

Most a csajt is légyszi. – kérlelte Owen.

Ah bébi gyere ide. –majd Jack felemelte Varity fejét megcsókolta. Az egész kék ing véres lett.

Jack te nekrofil őrült. –nevetett Toshiko.

Amy azért ezt nem hittem volna. –mondta a Doctor Amynek.

Doctor,sajnálom,de nem tehettem mást.

De tehettél volna. Bocsáss meg Amy,de most jobb ha hazamész.

De ne,nem dobhatsz ki. – kiabált Amy a Doctor után,aki már a kijártnál volt. Kiért a térre,márcsak az Ő TARDIS-a volt ott. Beszállt,becsukta az ajtó,majd elindult kalandokat keresni. Amilyeneket el sem tudnál képzelni.

THE END


End file.
